BELIEVE
by guanhoshipper
Summary: Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dan sampai kapanpum akan selalu begitu /pairing : #guanho


BELIEVE

"Percayalah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, dan akan selalu begitu"

oneshot

Guanlin x Seonho

boy x boy

Rated : T

Seorang pemuda nampak sedang menyusuri jalan yang sunyi di tengah dinginnya hamparan salju di jalan malam itu. Ia tak henti-hentinya menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri.

Sial...

Hari yang sungguh sial baginya. Di pecat dari tempat kerjanya, kehilangan dompetnya saat ia tengah ketiduran di dalam kereta tadi sore, dan sekarang ia terdampar di tengah jalan di tengah musim dingin ini.

Ahh, seandainya ia tadi tidak kehilangan dompetnya, mungkin ia tidak harus berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya yang masih sangat jauh. Seandainya ia tidak kehilangan dompetnya, ia mungkin bisa mampir ke kedai dan mengisi perutnya dengan makanan dan minuman hangat. Seandainya... seandainya... seandainya...

Ia hanya bisa berandai-andai. Toh semua sudah terjadi sekarang, dan dia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya pria itu tiba di rumahnya. Tempat sederhana, namun hanya itu yang ia punya.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu, dan segera menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Lumayan, setidaknya ia tidak mati membeku.

Pria itu tengah menyesap kopi hangat yang baru saja di buatnya, ketika pandangannya terarah pada foto sesosok makhluk manis yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan, dan tepatnya pada musim dingin 2 tahun silam, kenangan pahit yang membuat ia harus melepaskan sosok itu.

Dan di tengah dinginnya malam ini, ia kembali merindukan sosok kesayangannya itu.

"Aku mau kembali ke Korea" kata seorang pemuda manis kepada teman yang ada di depannya

"Buat apa kembali ke sana? mencari dia lagi?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk

"Buat apa kau mencarinya, hah? bahkan ia yang meninggalkanmu kan? dia bahkan tidak mengantarkanmu ke bandara ketika kau akan pergi. Sudahlah, lupakan saja pria itu. Masih banyak yang lebih baik, lebih tampan dan lebih kaya daripada dia"

"Minhyun hyung, hentikan! tingkah kalian lah yang membuatnya pergi dariku, aku tidak peduli kalau dia tidak kaya. Aku mencintainya, tapi kalianlah yang memisahkan kami, bahkan kalian menghina dia tepat di depannya! apa masalahnya jika aku bersamanya, hyung?" protes pemuda manis itu

"Cinta tidak bisa membuatmu bertahan hidup, mau makan apa kau jika hidup dengan dia? kau saja harus makan 5 kali sehari, apa kau sanggup hidup dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa menjamin masa depanmu?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia membenarkan perkataan hyung nya itu. Bukankah itu juga alasan dia pergi meninggalkan Korea? berusaha memulai hidup baru tanpa bayang-bayang pria itu? bukankah di sini menyenangkan? ia bisa mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan dengan mudah. Pergi bersenang-senang, jalan ke sana ke mari, bahkan melakukan semua hal yang ia sukai dengan bebas.

Tidak seperti dulu, ketika ia dengan bangganya memperkenalkan kekasihnya yang hanya lulusan SMA itu ke hadapan keluarga besarnya. Dan selanjutnya, ia hanya bisa menahan malu ketika seluruh keluarganya yang merupakan salah satu keluarga konglomerat itu menghujami kekasihnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sungguh menyakitkan. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi adalah ketika ia mengajak kekasihnya itu makan bersama dengan seluruh keluarga besarnya. Oh ayolah, mengapa ada orang di dunia ini yang bahkan kesulitan memakai pisau dan garpu di meja makan? lagi-lagi pemuda ini hanya bisa menunduk malu melihat seluruh keluarganya memandang aneh kekasihnya itu.

Dan seperti yang ia duga, tentu saja restu keluarga besarnya tidak akan ia dapat.

Sepulang dari rumahnya, kekasihnya meminta maaf karena membuatnya malu di depan seluruh keluarganya.

Dan tentu saja pemuda ini hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi permintaan maaf sang kekasih. Lagipula ia sangat-sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu.

Waktu bergulir, lama-kelamaan keluarga pemuda itu mulai jengah dengan hubungan anaknya dengan kekasihnya yang dianggap melarat dan tak punya masa depan. Hal yang klise, dimana perbedaan status sosial menghalangi cinta mereka.

Namun dengan lantang pemuda itu berkata ia lebih memilih bersama kekasihnya. Dan ya, permintaannya dikabulkan keluarganya. Silahkan saja ia pergi bersama kekasihnya itu, tapi jangan harap semua fasilitas dan uang akan selalu diberikan oleh keluarganya. Big No!

Dan setelah beberapa bulan tinggal di rumah kekasihnya, ia mulai jenuh. Ia yang terbiasa bermanja-manja, harus terbiasa membantu kekasihnya mulai dari mengurus rumah hingga ikut bekerja. Sungguh melelahkan. Bahkan ia tak mampu lagi membeli makanan-makanan kesukaannya, bahkan terkadang ia harus pasrah ketika barang yang ingin dibelinya terlanjur dimiliki orang lain karena ia masih kekurangan uang.

Dari sini semuanya bermula. Ia kesal. Ternyata hidup dengan kekasihnya tidak semenyenangkan yang ia bayangkan. Ia selalu menatap kesal pada kekasihnya itu. Bahkan ketika kekasihnya memeluknya dengan lembut, ia masih saja kesal.

Tentu kekasihnya tau apa yang terjadi. Ia sangat mengenal pemuda manis itu. Pasti pemuda itu tengah kesal karena tidak bisa membeli sepatu yang sangat ia inginkan.

Kekasihnya berjalan menyusuri malam bersalju, dengan membawa seluruh uang tabungan yang ia miliki. Ia menuju sebuah toko yang sering dilewati pemuda manis itu. Itu dia, sepatu yang sangat diinginkan pemuda manis itu.

Namun senyum di wajahnya seketika luntur, ketika menyadari bahwa uang tabungannya kurang untuk membeli sepatu itu

"Maaf tuan, kalau memang tuan ingin membeli yang mirip, kami menjual sepatu yang mirip dengan ini. Harganya setengah dari harga sepatu ini"

Ia tersenyum, semoga saja pemuda manis itu menerima hadiah darinya dengan senang hati.

Pemuda manis itu tengah duduk sambil memukul-mukul remote TV yang sepertinya kembali error hingga tidak bisa mengganti channel yang ingin ia tonton. Lagi-lagi ia mendengus kesal. Belum lagi ditambah dengan penghangat ruangan yang rusak, sehingga ia harus bergulung di dalam selimut tebal dan masih merasa kedinginan.

"Sayang, lihat apa yang kubawa untukmu"

pemuda manis itu menoleh, lalu mengambil bungkusan yang dibawa kekasihnya. Seketika ia tersenyum manis dan memeluk erat kekasihnya. Ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya mengerti apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengernyit. Bukan ini yang dia mau

"Kok yang ini sih?"

"Maafin aku sayang, aku gak punya cukup uang buat beli sepatu yang kamu mau. Aku cuma bisa beli ini. Kamu jangan marah ya"

"Kalau gitu mending gak usah dibeli sekalian, daripada gini kan aku gak bakalan pake juga. Udahlah, aku capek. Aku gak pernah minta yanf macam-macam sama kamu. Baru kali ini aja aku pengen banget beli sesuatu, dan kamu gak bisa menuhin itu? aku capek Lin hidup kayak gini"

"Seonho, jaga omongan kamu!" kekasihnya mulai kesal dengan tingkah pemuda itu

"Kamu mau ngomong apa? kamu mau marah sama aku? silahkan!!"

Malam itu, pemuda bernama Seonho itu mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada kekasihnya. Semuanya, membuat kekasihnya sangat terluka..

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka hidup susah denganku, silahkan pergi dan kembali pada orangtua mu yang kaya itu!! aku bahkan tidak pernah memintamu untuk tinggal denganku. Kau sendiri yang datang dan memohon untuk bersamaku. Aku fikir kau sudah tau konsekuensi hidup bersama pria miskin seperti aku, Yoo Seonho!!"

"Kau mengusirku Lai Guanlin?? Baiklah aku akan pergi" Seonho segera angkat kaki dari rumah yang sudah ditinggalinya bersama kekasihnya selama berbulan-bulan.

Dan ditengah pekatnya malam dan dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang, Seonho membawa dirinya pulang dengan kesal. Ia akan kembali kepada orangtuanya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, kekasihnya berlari di tengah malam yang dingin ini mencari dirinya. Karena ia sadar bahwa Seonho melupakan jaketnya, dan ia tidak ingin kekasih manisnya itu kedinginan di tengah malam begini.

Namun ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit ketika ia melihat di kejauhan, Seonho sudah dijemput oleh Ha Minho, mantan kekasih Seonho yang merupakan pewaris perusahan besar di Korea.

"Aku rasa kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Selamat tinggal Seonho" Guanlin meremat jaket Seonho yang ada di genggamannya. Ia berjalan dengan lesu menuju rumah sederhananya.

Tepat seminggu setelah kepergian Seonho, Guanlin memutuskan untuk menemui Seonho di rumahnya. Ia hanya meminta kejelasan pada pemuda manis itu, apakah semuanya sudah benar-benar berakhir ataukah ia masih memiliki kesempatan.

Namun rupanya keluarga Seonho justru merendahkan Guanlin tepat di depan Seonho, dan Seonho hanya menangis melihat perlakuan keluarganya.

"Jadi ini semua benar-benar sudah berakhir, Seonho?" Guanlin menatap tajam tepat ke arah mata Seonho

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang minggu depan bersama Minhyun hyung" justru jawaban itu yang diberikan Seonho pada Guanlin

Selanjutnya, hinaan dari keluarga Seonho terus berlanjut ketika Guanlin berusaha mendekati kekasih atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya itu

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal Yoo Seonho. Semoga kau selalu berbahagia. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu" Guanlin beranjak pergi setelah melemparkan senyum termanisnya ke arah Seonho

Dan setelah kepulangan Guanlin, Seonho hanya bisa menangis selama berhari-hari

Seonho memakai kacamata hitamnya, begitu kakinya melangkah di bandara korea untuk pertama kali setelah 2 tahun lamanya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, merasakan udara Korea yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ia kembali, dan saat ini ia tengah berada dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya.

Malam ini, semua keluarga menyambut kedatangan Seonho dalam sebuah makan malam mewah. Semua bahagia menyambut sang pemuda yang telah lama pergi jauh dari mereka

Sampai kemudian, ayahnya mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Seonho, sampai kapan kau mau melajang? bukankah sekarang usiamu sudah matang untuk menikah? kau tau, Minho sudah mendapatkan posisi tertinggi di perusahaan milik ayahnya itu. Kau tidak mau mempertimbangkannya sebelum ia direbut oleh orang lain?" tanya ayahnya sambil menyuap nasi

Seonho hanya diam saja sambil mengaduk-aduk sup yang ada di depannya

"Seonho, apa kau ingat Jihoon teman kecilmu dulu? dia bahkan sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu. Dan suaminya adalah Bae Jinyoung presedir afensi C9!! Suaminya yang tidak ada apa-apaya dibanding Minho saja bisa mengadakan pesta yang sangat mewah. Kau tidak mau menyusul?" kata ibunya

Seonho segera berdiri dan baru akan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan ketika

"Apa ini semua karena pemuda itu, Lai Guanlin?" tanya ayahnya

"Kau masih menyukai pemuda melarat itu? kau tidak ingat dulu memutuskan hubungan dengannya karena dia tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhannmu? apa kau tidak kapok juga?" bentak ibunya

"Seonho salah, Seonho nyesal ninggalin Guanlin. Dan gak akan ada yang bisa milikin hati Seonho selain Guanlin!"

"Apa peduli ayah? silahkan berikan hatimu untuk Guanlin, tapi tidak dengan hidupmu!! Kau boleh saja mencintainya, tapi kau harus menikah dengan orang yang sederajat, pilihan ayah!"

"Nggak!!" Bentak Seonho lagi

"Kau berani membentak ayah? jadi ini yang diajarkan oleh Guanlin padamu? menjadi seorang pemberontak? sungguh sikapnya pun tidak berkelas, sama seperti orangnya"

"Hentikan ayah!!" Seonho berlari menuju kamarnya sambil menangis.

"Ayah, Minhyun rasa Seonho sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Bukankah lebih baik jika dia hidup bersama pria pilihannya?"

"Dan membiarkan dia hidup menderita? tidak akan! ini semua demi masa depan Seonho, ayah tau dia tidak akan sanggup hidup seperti itu. Lihatlah bagaimana dia merengek pulang meninggalkan kekasihnya dulu?"

"Ayah hentikan, apa ayah fikir selama ini Seonho bahagia? dia menderita di Jepang, dia memang sering pergi bersenang-senang. Tapi hampir setiap malam dia mengigau memanggil-manggil nama Guanlin. Apa ayah tega melihat anak ayah hidup seperti itu terus menerus? apa ayah ingin melihat Seonho depresi seperti temannya, Hyungseob yang tidak dipaksa menikah dengan pilihan orangtuanya dan kemudian bunuh diri di hari pernikahannya? ayah mau Seonho seperti itu??"

"Minhyun hentikan!! jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak!!" ibunya mulai menangis

"Ini fakta, dan Minhyun cuma tidak rela Seonho terus menerus sedih hanya karena obsesi kalian yang ingin memiliki menantu kaya. Ini hidup Seonho sendiri dan dia berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya" kata Minhyun sebelum meninggalkan meja makan.

Sudah beberapa hari Seonho murung. Ia merindukan Guanlin, sangat rindu. Bahkan saking rindunya, ia merasa sangat senang pulang ke Korea, akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara yang sama dengan sang kekasih.

Namun pertanyaanya, apakah Guanlin masih menganggapnya kekasih?

Apakah Guanlin membencinya?

Dan yang paling utama, apakah Guanlin masih lajang? Ataukah ia sudah menikah?

Bodoh Seonho, bodoh!! Kau membela seseorang mati-matian di depan orangtuamu ketika kau bahkan tidak tau orang itu masih hidup ataukah sudah tiada

Hari ini Seonho membulatkan tekadnya, ia akan mencari Guanlin. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Guanlin lagi. Lebih baik ia mati daripada harus menikah dengan Ha Minho si pria brengsek yang memiliki kekasih di mana-mana.

Sudah menjelang tengah malam, namun Guanlin masih berada di kedai itu dengan sebotol soju di tangannya.

Harusnya ia berbahagia hari ini, karena ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Pekerjaan sebagai karyawan kantoran. Sangat beruntung ia menemukan dompet milik Kang Daniel, CEO dari Kang Corps. Dia melihat dompet itu dipenuhi uang, dan dengan segera mengembalikannya.

Walaupun ia memang sangat membutuhkan uang, ia tidak akan mengambil yang bukan haknya.

Dan ternyata, dompet itu membawanya pada keberuntungan. CEO itu tersentuh dengan kejujuran Guanlin, dan menempatkan Guanlin di departemen keuangan di kantornya. Walaupun Guanlin tidak mendapat jabatan tinggi mengingat latar belakang pendidikannya yang pas-pasan, setidaknya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"Seandainya kamu ada di sini, Ho. Buat apa aku bekerja keras kalau kamu bahkan tidak ada di sisiku lagi? " Gumam Guanlin sambil kembali meneguk soju nya.

Di sisi lain, Seonho tengah mengendap-endap keluar dari rumahnya.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mencari Guanlin dan memastikan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Seonho!" Tegur seseorang di kegelapan

"Minhyun hyung? Ssstt... jangan bilang ayah sama ibu ya. Seonho mau keluar sebentar" bisik Seonho

"Mencari Guanlin?"

Seonho mengangguk

"Hahaha... memangnya kau tau dimana ia tinggal sekarang?"

Oh iya, bodohnya Seonho. Ia bahkan tidak tau dimana Guanlin tinggal

"Pergilah, hyung akan sms kan alamatnya. Kau harus merasa beruntung, karena tadi hyung bertemu Daniel di kafe, dan ia menceritakan karyawan barunya, Lai Guanlin. Dan hyung mu yang baik ini langsung meminta alamatnya. Pergi sana!!"

"Terimakasih Hyung!!" Seonho berlari meninggalkan hyung nya.

"Dunia ini sempit sekali ya?" Gumam Minhyun

Seonho tersenyum begitu mengetahui alamat Guanlin.

Kakaknya membodohinya.. ternyata Guanlin masih tinggal di rumahnya yang lama

Seonho segera melesat menuju rumah Guanlin. Dan sekarang di sinilah dia, di depan rumah itu.

Rumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan.

Tanpa memencet bel terlebih dahulu, ia segera menekan password rumah itu.

Dan ternyata masih sama seperti dulu, tanggal lahir Seonho.

Seonho tersenyum, sepertinya Guanlin masih mencintainya.

Rumah itu masih tampak sama, rapi dan bersih. Seonho dapat merasakan aroma Guanlin di rumah ini, dan ia sangat merindukannya.

"Guanlin... Lai Guanlin..." panggil Seonho

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Seonho memutuskan untuk menuju kamar Guanlin. Dan ia terkejut ketika menemukan beberapa fotonya tergeletak di meja Guanlin.

"Apakah kau merindukanku Guanlin?" Gumam Seonho

Seonho merebahkan badannya ke kasur Guanlin, kasur yang dulu ia tempati berdua dengan kekasihnya itu. Seonho tersenyum mengingatnya, mengingat betapa seringnya dia menggoda Guanlin untuk menyentuh dirinya, namun Guanlin selalu menolak dengan alasan mereka belum menikah. Seonho tak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat betapa tulusnya kekasihnya itu. Dan kemudian senyum miris nampak di wajahnya ketika mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Guanlin.

Tanpa terasa, Seonho tertidur di kasur itu.

Ketika pukul 2 dini hari, Guanlin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Seonho. Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya.

Guanlin terkejut, hampir saja ia terjungkal melihat seseorang yang kini ada di kasurnya.

Ia mengusap matanya berkali-kali. Apakah ini halusinasi?

"Seonho!!"

Mendengar suara Guanlin, Seonho terbangun. Ia tersenyum

"Guanlin... aku merindukanmu!!" Seonho berlari memeluk Guanlin

"Mau apa kesini!! Aku tidak butuh kau! Pergi saja dengan pria itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya pria miskin yang tidak bisa menghidupi dirimu!" Guanlin menepis tangan Seonho

Seonho mulai menangis

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Guanlin, aku mencintaimu. Kumohon... aku tidak akan pergi lagi" Seonho memeluk paksa Guanlin, namun perlahan ia mencium aroma alkohol

Guanlin mabuk?

Brakkk...

Guanlin mendorong Seonho hingga terjatuh

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi Guanlin? Apa aku benar-benar harus pergi dan menikah dengan Minho? "Tanya Seonho

Namun kemudian Guanlin berjongkok dan menangis keras

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku mencintaimu tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak berdaya, Seonho. Pergilah pada pria yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu"

Sepertinya Guanlin memang sangat mabuk. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menangis ketika ia dalam kondisi sadar.

"Aku mencintaimu Guanlin, bawa aku bersamamu. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun lagi padamu, sayang" bisik Seonho di telinga Guanlin

Kemudian Guanlin tersenyum

"Benarkah?" Tanya nya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Benar sayang... aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku akan selalu disini. Kau senang?"

Guanlin mengangguk

"Apa kau sekarang benar-benar jadi milikku, Seonho?" Tanya Guanlin

"Aku tidak tau Mr. Lai, bukankah kau harus melakukan sesuatu agar aku benar-benar bisa jadi milikmu seutuhnya?"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Guanlin dengan wajahnya yang nampak memerah karena mabuk berat

"Kau tidak tau? Mari sini ku beritahu caranya" Seonho menarik Guanlin menuju kasur, lalu ia duduk menghadap Guanlin di pangkuannya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Guanlin

Seonho tidak menjawab. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Guanlin, lalu melumat bibir tebal itu.

"Mau kuberitahu caranya?" Bisik Seonho sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya di pangkuan Guanlin, membuat pria itu sedikit mendesah.

Guanlin mengangguk

"Sentuh aku, Guanlin. Dan aku akan sepenuhnya jadi milikmu"

"Apa?? Tidak... aku tidak mau... aaaghhh.." Guanlin mendesah ketika jari-jari nakal Seonho mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya

"Ayo sayang... bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Akhirnya Guanlin pun tergoda, sehingga malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat panas untuk mereka berdua.

Keesokaan harinya, Guanlin terkejut bukan main ketika menyadari ia tengah memeluk seseorang.

"Seonho!! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa? Apa ini mimpi?" Guanlin menggumam menyadari keadaan mereka berdua sekarang.

Guanlin berusaha mengingat yang terjadi tadi malam, tapi dia lupa. Guanlin memang selalu melupakan segalanya ketika ia mabuk. Tapi apa ini? Seonho dalam pelukannya, dengan keadaan mereka berdua tanpa busana? Guanlin bukan orang bodoh yang tidak memahami situasi macam apa ini.

Tapi demi Tuhan, dari mana datangnya Seonho?

Guanlin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Seonho untuk membangunkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Lin?"

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini!" Bentak Guanlin

"Apa? Ya itu, aku datang ke rumahmu, tapi kau tidak ada. Kemudian kau datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan kita melakuka itu"

"Tidak mungkin. Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Kau tidak suka aku ke sini?"

"Aku bertanya padamu Seonho!! Jangan bertanya balik!!"

Seonho kaget. Ternyata Guanlin bisa marah seperti itu juga

"Hikss..kau tidak suka aku kemari? Kau masih marah? Aku ke sini karena aku mencintaimu. Dan semalam kau juga bilang mencintaiku"

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi tolong tinggalkan aku. Aku bukan pria yang bisa membahagiakanmu"

"Jangan suruh aku pergi Lin, aku mencintaimu. Aku gak bisa hidup tanpa kamu"

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan 2 tahun ini? Kau hidup dengan baik tanpa aku kan? Hah, aku bahkan tidak bisa membelikan sepatu yang kau inginkan"

"Aku kembali untuk menemuimu Guanlin, tolong biarkan aku bersamamu lagi. Jangan lepaskan aku lagi. Kumohon"

"Pergilah Seonho"

"Kau mengusirku setelah kau menyentuh ku Guanlin? Apakah aku serendah itu di matamu? Apakah aku cuma mainanmu saja?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah menikmati tubuhku, lalu setelahnya kau membuangku? Jahat, lebih baik aku mati daripada aku hidup seperti ini. Aku merasa kotor kau tau!!" Seonho mendramatisir keadaan

Ia tau betul kalau Guanlin lemah pada hal-hal seperti ini. Dan sebentar lagi Guanlin pasti akan luluh

Prangggg...

Seonho melempar gelas di nakas hingga pecah lalu mengambil pecahannya

"Kau mau apa Seonho?"

"Aku mau mati, sana pergi kalau kau memang tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Asal kau tau Guanlin, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal" Seonho mendekatkan pecahan kaca itu ke tangannya

Namun kemudian, Guanlin menarik tangan Seonho dan membuang pecahan kaca itu

Guanlin memeluk Seonho erat

"Jangan pernah berfikir seperti tadi lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, cukup 2 tahun aku gila karena kau pergi"

Seonho tersenyum

Benar kan? Siasatnya berhasil

"Lalu kau akan bertanggungjawab kan Guanlin?"

"Bertanggungjawab apa?"

"Kau sudah meniduriku, lalu kau tidak mau menikahiku? Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?"

"Baiklah, nanti kita bicarakan, sayang"

"Aku mau secepatnya, kalau tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi dan melakukan hal yang tadi lagi"

"Tapi sayang, menikah tidak segampang itu. Kau tau kan banyak yang harus dipersiapkan"

"Aku tidak butuh pesta atau apapun, cukup orangtuaku dan pendeta. Dan juga janji suci kita. Sudah cukup"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Sstt... jangan pedulikan itu lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang semalam?"

"Apa kau gila?"

"Apa kau mau melihat aku bunuh diri lagi?"

"Tapi..."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu..." Seonho berusaha mengambil pecahan kaca itu lagi

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Guanlin sudah membanting tubuh Seonho ke kasur

"Baiklah... aku mengalah. Ayo lanjutkan yang semalam"

Seonho pun tersenyum puas. Guanlin sangat mudah dibujuk

Insiden kaburnya Seonho ke rumah Guanlin membuat ayahnya marah besar. Ia menjadi lebih marah lagi ketika Guanlin datang bersama Seonho memohon restu untuk menikah.

Tentu saja mereka tidak direstui. Tapi Guanlin pantang menyerah. Ia memohon dengan jaminan akan membahagiakan Seonho. Namun nyatanya masih tetap ditolak. Sampai kemudian

"Ayah aku hamil!!" Seonho berteriak

"Jangan bercanda Seonho" bentam ayahnya

"Sekarang aku memang bercanda, tapi kalau ayah tidak juga merestui kami, aku akan benar-benar memohon pada Guanlin untuk menghamiliku ayah"

"Kau tidak punya harga diri Seonho!!"

"Guanlin adalah harga diriku ayah. Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka aku tidak punya harga diri lagi"

"Seonho, kau bicara apa? Minta maaf sama ayahmu" titah Guanlin

"Terserah!! Sana menikah sama pria misikin ini. Tapi ayah tidak mau tau dan tidak akan peduli jika nantinya kau hidup susah"

"Yeeeyy... terimakasih ayahh"

Akhirnya Guanlin dan Seonho benar-benar menikah. Pernikahan yang amat sangat sederhana yang membuat mereka jadi cemoohan keluarga besar Yoo.

Guanlin sebenarnya merasa sangat sedih, karena tidak bisa memberikan pernikahan yang lebih layak pada Seonho.

Namun nyatanya Seonho amat bahagia, pernikahan sederhana ini persis seperti yang dia impikan. Menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar dia cintai dan mencintainya dengan tulus.

Orangtuanya pergi meninggalkan gereja tepat setelah kedua mempelai mengucapkan janji suci. Mereka terlalu malu menghadapi cemoohan keluarga besar mereka karena anaknya yang memalukan.

Tidak apa, setidaknya mereka memberi restu untuk pernikahan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Lai Guanlin, suamiku"

"Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu begitu Yoo Seonho, istriku"

END

Hai...

Ini fanfiction pertama author di

Semoga kalian suka

Bagi yang mau berteman di wattpad, username aku di WP : guanho_shipper

Terimakasih sudah membaca...


End file.
